Crisanta of the Wrapped Agony
|image = |area = Archcathedral Rooftops}} Crisanta of the Wrapped Agony is a knight devoted to His Holiness Escribar and one of the last bosses in the game. She is seen in front of the gates that lead to Escribar, where she confronts the Penitent One in an effort to stop his journey. When she is defeated, she escapes. The official art book states that her sword is affected by the Miracle, so it is covered in red bandages that are anointed in consecrated oils just like the armor of the Anointed Legion. In the comic, she mentions that the goals of her and the Penitent One '''are "different, opposite, yet complementary," suggesting that she is in direct opposition to the '''Penitent One's goal. This may give insight into her post-credits scene of ending A when she removes the Mea Culpa from the body of the Penitent One. Behaviour and Tactics * Slash: uses the sword to deal damage in front of her, can be parried and doged. ** follow up: this attack can be followed by a second slash or a parry * Jump: Jumps backwards gaining space with the the Penitent One. ** Plummet: the jump can be followed In mid air by a Plummet attack ** Explosión: The plummet can cause an explosion that enlarge its area of effect * Parry: A defensive tecnic. If attacked during the parry, the attack will be blocked and followed by a slash. Phase 2 * Charge: Disappears and reappears in a corner charging forward at high speed, can be jumped * Air Charge: sometimes the charge comes from the air to the ground, can be dodged Crisanta forces the Penitent One to master both the parry and the dodge. The Slash attack is her signature move and the one used the most. Both parrying and dodging are viable strategies, but the parry, although more difficult to execute, cuts the animation and prevents the follow up. The parry is easy to spot because the animation lasts for a long time and is easy to see, but it is followed by the regular Sllash attack. Crisanta will enter her second stage after loosing between 33-50% of her health, then the red bandages will be removed from her sword, which will glow purple. The Charge attack is by far her most dangerous technique. It is really fast and deals a great amount of damage. It cannot be parried or dodged through so time jumps wisely, however it can be blocked. Achievements 01.jpg |Image2=Screenshot 02.jpg |Image3=Screenshot 03.jpg}} Trivia *Her sword seems to be covered by a similar cloth as the one used by Perpetva and Esdras. *Crisanta appears in the prequel comic Blasphemous: The Kneeling. It is revealed that she participated in the destruction of the Brotherhood of the Silent Sorrow and defeated The Penitent One when he took the Mea Culpa, leaving his body alongside his brothers in the brotherhood's chapel. **It is revealed as well that she is also a penitent, her vow however forfeited her sight, just like the Penitent One forfeited his voice.